


you were a vision in the morning;

by okayhotshot



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, This is a side piece that goes with Stolen Stolen Century, check it out please!, it’s a pod fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: As you watch her sleeping form and your eyes start to drift shut again, the thought strikes you that you wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of your life. Waking up beside her, that is.





	you were a vision in the morning;

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a thing I wrote that goes with a pod fic that I’m part of called “Stolen Stolen Century”! If you have a minute (or a few) and want to listen to our trashy fan fic campaign, please do! Anyway, here’s a piece from that. Good day!

You aren’t sure what wakes you. Maybe you would think it was the sunlight if it fell down this far into the palace and if Kiera didn’t keep her curtains so tightly drawn. You’ve never woken up here before. This is the first time that you’ve stayed the night in her quarters, and somehow, it’s the most peaceful you’ve slept since you departed from your home planet a year and a half ago.

Your eyes flutter open, despite the fact that you want to keep them closed for awhile longer. And your eyes meet the ceiling high above you. Your mouth hangs open in a yawn for a moment and you find yourself twisting over in the bed, and the arm that’s draped over you tightens it’s grip a little.

The grin that spreads across your face probably borders on goofy, but you can’t bring yourself to care. Kiera is fast asleep, with sheets tangled around her and her legs tangled up with yours. Her dark hair is a mess, especially compared to the wedding last night, but it you did have some fun of your own once you retreated to her quarters. You won’t complain, in fact, there’s something about seeing her like this that makes your heart nearly stand still.

Kiera was a tough one to crack, but somehow, someway, by some miracle, she let you in, and you’re so grateful for that. You can’t help but reach out and brush some hair away from her face, letting your fingers dance gently over her skin. You don’t want to disturb her. She looks so peaceful, and relaxed, and it makes you feel a bit better, too. You know that eventually you’ll both have to get up from this bed and face the terrible realities that Terram is constantly throwing at you, but for now, this is all that matters. It’s you and Kiera, and you’re together, and that’s enough.

When you finish tucking her hair away from her face, you take your time looking her over. Her cheek is nestled against the pillow, but she’s pressed close to you, close enough that you can feel her bare skin against yours, and it’s comfortable.

As you watch her sleeping form and your eyes start to drift shut again, the thought strikes you that you wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of your life. Waking up beside Kiera Dawson, that is.

There was a time when that thought might have terrified you. You’ve had feelings for people in the past, sure, but you haven’t ever been in love. Kiera had your heart practically from the moment that you met her, however. There was no escaping this being the way you eventually felt. And maybe you should still be scared. You don’t know how this works. You could have to leave Terram tomorrow, in a year, in ten. The evil, black storm that devoured the last two planets you were on could come at any time, or you could be here forever. But you can’t bring yourself to be afraid right now. Kiera brings you a peace that you didn’t know was possible, especially not with the amount of shit going on with you and the members of your crew. But you can’t bring yourself to be afraid. Not at this moment anyway. You could spend forever with her and it would make every bad thing that has happened seem worth it.

Your fingers continue dancing across her skin, and eventually you cup her cheek gently, brushing your thumb along the line of her cheekbone. She’s so beautiful. And you can’t believe you’re lucky enough to be with her. Your heart flutters in your chest and you might feel silly about it if you didn’t like the way she makes you feel like you’re floating. And before you can stop yourself, your lips land on her forehead with a soft kiss, and you close your eyes as you nestle her closer.

“You would wake me up being sappy, wouldn’t you?” a groggy voice asks from where it’s now pressed against you and you can help but laugh as you pull away slightly, and see that her eyes are still closed.

“How’d you know I was being sappy? I haven’t even said anything,” you ask her teasingly. She always knows.

A small smile pulls at the corners of her lips and you resist the urge to lean in and capture them in a kiss.

“I didn’t. Not really. Thanks for confirming it for me, though,” she replies, still not even bothering to even peek her eyes open.

You laugh and bury your face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in for a moment. She smells like leftover perfume and sex and fresh linens and you love every second of it. You let your lips press against her neck, allow them to trail up and across her jawline before settling at her ear.

“Not my fault I woke up next to the most beautiful girl in the universe,” you whisper, before your teeth lightly graze her earlobe.

You’re still close enough that you feel her shudder a little against you at from the kisses, from the whisper against her skin, and you love it. Love that you can make her feel this way, love that she becomes a little softer, a little less guarded under your touch.

It’s her turn to laugh this time, but she she speaks her voice is a bit breathless. “Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing, handsome.”

You smirk as your kisses follow the path down her jaw and neck and back up again, never pulling your lips far enough away from her skin for her not to feel them. “Who said I wasn’t planning on finishing? I’ve got all day.”

And your lips finally meet hers in a passionate kiss, her hands are in your hair, and yours splay across the small of her back as you pull her ever closer.

You wouldn’t mind, you think again, doing this every day, waking up with Kiera Dawson for the rest of your life. But what you don’t know now is that maybe you will get to do that one day, but not in this one.

 


End file.
